


Do You Want to Build a Snow Droid?

by rinskiroo



Series: For the Holidays you can't beat Fic Sweet Fic [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Holiday prompts, Humor, Life day, Matchmaking, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-12 13:16:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16873575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinskiroo/pseuds/rinskiroo
Summary: Holiday prompts for 2018!  Some silly, some angsty, some romantic, all ridiculously festive.





	1. Alone?

“It’s Life Day,” Poe tells her.  “You know—presents, a tree, big family dinner.  Well, maybe you don’t know.”

“I know what Life Day is, Poe,” she says as she turns towards him.  Rey’s been staring at what’s left of the Resistance as they gather around a campfire and cook food in tins and sing songs.  They laugh and while there are no presents to share this year, they exchange stories and companionship.

He sighs as he shuffles his feet.  There’s this odd rift between them—like he’s never quite sure what to say to her.  Rey often finds she snaps back at him.  It’s not out of any malice, but he tilts her in a way she doesn’t understand.  He has a similar humor to Finn, but there’s something sharp about him she’s still trying to figure out.

“It’s just different than what the holos sell,” she tells him quietly.  “Snow-capped trees when the concept of freezing is just… foreign to me.  Brightly wrapped parcels seem like a waste.  When you sing about being home for Life Day…”  Another sigh, though this time from her.

“It doesn’t really have any meaning for you.  I get it.  Well—” he pauses, as if he’s reconsidering his choice in words.  “I don’t get it.  Sorry.”

“I like the concept of Life Day,” she tries to explain; doesn’t want him to feel bad about his favorite holiday.  Though she’s not sure when she started caring about Poe Dameron’s feelings.  “It’s just wrapped up in all these traditions that have no significance to me.  The galaxy is sold an idea of a holiday that for most of them doesn’t even exist.  It’s dumb.”

There’s a small chuckle as Poe nods.  “That’s the true spirit of the holiday—capitalism.”

“Now who’s the Grinch?” Rey asks, taking her turn to laugh.

“It must have been hard,” he says, sounding rather serious for the first time in this short conversation.  “Not the commercial crap like presents and pageants, but having people to celebrate with.

“That’s what it’s really about,” he continues quietly after a thoughtful moment.  “Being around the people you care about.  Who care about you.”

Rey nods.  She sees it in the smiling faces around the campfire as they share in-jokes and embarrassing anecdotes.  They’re on the brink of extinction, but in this moment, on this special day, they have each other.

“I’m sorry,” he says.  “That you’re alone and don’t… have…”  He flounders a bit.  Rey smirks as the usually cool and confident Poe Dameron loses his words, unsure if he’s being offensive and making assumptions about her.  He’s not really—she’d been alone for so long.

“I’m not alone, Poe,” she tells him with a smile and knocks him lightly on the arm with her elbow.  “Not anymore.”


	2. What's the Point?

“No—!” Poe shouted.  His protests could be heard echoing out of the infirmary and down the hall.  As Rey walked closer and closer towards the closet of a sickroom in their most recent bunker, she could hear more of his squawking.  “I need to get out of this bed and—don’t you put that on me or I’ll rip your servos—”

“Poe,” Rey interjected with as much sweetness she could muster in the face of such rabid indignation.  “You shattered all the bones in your hand—”

“Two fingers,” he corrected.  For emphasis he tried to raise said fingers, but ended up nearly biting his tongue off as he winced in pain.

“Also your clavicle, sir,” the medical droid supplied.  “And a concussion.  Which is your second so far in this rotation.  Current regulations—”

“I’ll just rewrite those pesky reg—”

“Poe,” Rey said again, placing a hand gently on his shoulder on his good side.  “Let the droid treat you and you can open your presents.”

“Presents?”  Poe’s demeanor changed, only slightly.  He settled back just a bit against the medical cot, eyes darting to the large sack she’d brought in with her.

“They’re going to give you something for the pain,” Rey told him gently.  She looked up towards the droid and nodded, urging them on to complete their assigned tasks.

“No, I—” Poe tried to protest again.

“Darling.”  That word always seemed to capture him quite well.  It quieted his incessant commentary and drew all his attention to precisely where she wanted it—on her.  Her fingers smoothed across his brow, tucking stray curls back.  Hadn’t really been much time for personal grooming lately—everyone’s hair had grown a bit longer and Poe’s usual scruff was nearly a full-on beard.

She smiled at him as her ministrations had the desired effect.  He stilled and laid quietly while the droid gave him some pain relief and antibiotics and tended to his injuries.  Poe took all the danger on himself—didn’t let anyone take a risk he wasn’t willing to put himself through.  It was one of the things she admired and loved about him, but he was going to get himself killed, or at least severely maimed.

“You were lucky this time,” she told him seriously.  “All these risks… it’s too dangerous.”

Poe sighed, but didn’t say anything.  She could tell the medication was working as he relaxed further into the cot.  He let the droid wrap his hand and put his arm into a sling.  Though he gave the droid one last annoyed glance as they walked away, he kept any sarcastic commentary to himself, for once.

Satisfied, Rey began digging around in the bag she’d brought.  The sound of bells jingling from within made Poe try to lean over and see what she had, but one pointed glance from her had him settled right back in bed.  First, she pulled out a small tree—a sad little thing, really, but it had a few lights blinking and shiny tinsel hanging off of it.  She placed it on the small table next to the cot and went back to digging in her sack.

“Is that today already?” Poe asked as he stared at the lights.

“Yes—I can’t believe you forgot.  You love Life Day.”

She didn’t see him shrug, but she heard him hiss with pain and knew what caused it.  Next, she pulled out matching red hats, both complete with white fur trim and pom-poms.  One went on Poe’s head, though she was careful to avoid the lump on the left side.  The other, on her own.

“Ho ho ho,” she said, mimicking the deep festive laugh.

“You’re way too cute to be Santa.”

“I guess you don’t want this then?”  Rey pulled out the last thing from her bag: a wrapped box.

Poe sighed again, his head turning slightly on the pillow to face her.  “Look at us, Rey.  The Resistance is in shambles.  I feel like I spend more time in this infirmary than in a cockpit.  What’s the point in celebrating?  It all feels so—”

“No.”  She placed her fingers over his lips and silenced what she feared was going to come from his mouth.  “You don’t get to say that.  Poe Dameron does not get to give up hope.  Especially not today.”

With his good hand, he reached up and took her hand in his.  He kissed the pads of her fingers gently and then held them close to his chest.  “It’s hard to see the light sometimes is all.”

“Then that’s precisely why we should be celebrating.  Come on.”  She pulled her hand away and placed the parcel next to him.  It was wrapped in plain brown paper and tied with a silver ribbon.

He pulled the ribbon, but had to enlist her help in tearing off the paper.  Inside was a box, and in the box were pieces of molded plastic, a small file, and a tube of glue.  “Wow,” Poe breathed out.  “Where’d you find this?”

“Oh, you know, around,” she said with a grin.

“Fine, keep your secrets, Jedi.”  He returned the cheeky smile as he picked through the box.  “Any instructions?”

“Nope.”

“So it’s a model _and_ a puzzle.”

“Two for one!”

Poe laughed as he picked up one of the plastic pieces.  “Something to look forward to if I ever get a day off.”

“Well, you still had both your hands when I picked it out, but I can help you put it together.  It’s becoming rather obvious you can’t do anything without my help,” she told him with a wink.

“Very true.”

Poe took her hand again and kissed it.  “Come here.  Come on,” he nearly whined when she didn’t quite move fast enough.  “I don’t have a whole lot of range of movement right now.”

Rey leaned over him and kissed him gently on the lips.  “That what you wanted?” she whispered just as sweetly.

He kissed her again and his good hand abandoned his new toy back to its box and reached up to run his fingers through her hair.  “Thank you, Rey.”

“Happy Life Day, Poe.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This marks 400,000 words posted on Ao3!!! Thank you everyone for reading!!! <3 <3 <3


	3. What's a snowman?

Rey’s decided she hates Hoth.  It’s not because she comes from a desert planet and it’s all snow and ice here—it’s not!  It’s the blinding white of the sun reflecting off the snow.  It’s the sudden drop through fresh powder when she thinks there’s earth underneath her boot.  It’s how _wet_ everything gets once the snow melts.

It’s not just that it’s cold.  It’s _everything else_ that comes along with it.

It’s also insufferable Poe Dameron trying to make everything about this horrible planet _fun_.  Even Finn’s grown tired of the surprise snowballs to the chest.

“What does he want now?” Rey nearly whines to Finn as they huddle close to each other bundled up in their parkas.  Rey has never whined.  _But this planet._   It does something to her.

“No idea.  We can probably get the jump on him though—push him right into a snow drift and then make a run for it.”

“You go for the legs?” Rey says, and Finn nods.  They fist bump through their thick mittens.  Plan made.

“Ta-da!”  Poe says, turning around and revealing the surprise that’s waiting for them.

Both Rey and Finn instinctively flinch, preparing to be pelted with wet ice chunks.

“No—guys,” Poe flails at what he’s created.  Obviously quite pleased with himself.  “It’s us!  As snowmen!”

“What’s a snowman?”  Finn asks.

“I think it’s a man made out of snow.”

“Thanks,” he says to Rey, giving her the dubious stink-eye for such a response.

Rey tilts her head slightly at the shapes.  They’re fairly man-sized lumps of snow.  One could mistake them for human-ish shape.  Except they’ve got rocks for eyes and Poe’s managed to find three carrots and used them as noses.  (Waste of food!  Really, Poe?!)  One of the blobs is holding a long stick which Rey realizes after a moment is supposed to be a lightsaber.

“Huh.”  She can’t hold back the grin.  Nor the laugh.  “They’re us!”  she exclaims.

“Yeah… That’s what I—”

But Rey’s howling has cut him off.  “Look, Finn!  He’s got it making that ‘OOH’ face you make whenever you get surprised!  It’s quite a good likeness, actually.”

Finn puts a hand to his face, clearly embarrassed by Poe’s snow shenanigans and Rey’s sudden delight in it.  Poe looks exasperated because it’s not supposed to be _that_ funny.  And Rey’s lost it.  Tears are freezing on her eyelashes because she’s laughing so hard.

“A snow-Jedi!  And snow-Finn!” Rey giggles all the way back into the base.  “Snow-Poe, too!  He put a helmet on it!

“You know what he needs?”  Rey stops Poe just as they get inside, a serious finger to his chest (inside her mitten).  “He needs a snow-Beebee.”

“You… Are absolutely right.  We should get on that.”

“Right now.”

“Right now,” Poe agrees.

Finn stands on the threshold, warm air right behind him, and goes inside.


	4. Matchmaker

“I have _the best_ idea,” Finn announced to Rose early in the morning at the canteen.

All she wanted was to get her caf and breakfast and tackle the stacks of maintenance orders, but here’s Finn with another one of his crazy plans.  “Hoth is really not the best place to start doing ice bucket challenges,” she told him.

“Yeah, Poe wasn’t wild about that one either, but that’s not—hey, wait up.”  Finn chased after her as she took her caf and bagel to go.  “I’m talking about our long-term _mediation_ project that has so far been less than productive.”

Rose sighed and tried to walk a little faster, hoping Finn would catch a clue.  He didn’t and kept pace with her all the way to the maintenance hangar.  “Maybe we should just let things take their natural course and stop trying to push them together.  I’m starting to think maybe they don’t even like each other.  I thought locking them in that supply closet was full-proof.  That’s my _favorite_ romantic encounter set-up.”

At least, Rose thought, it always worked in the stories she’d read.

“Yeah, I really didn’t think Rey would just cut open the door with her lightsaber.  Should have planned that one a bit better.  And look,” Finn said as he plopped himself down on a stool while Rose tore into her bagel with her teeth and started digging through her tools.  “I know for a fact Rey is into Poe.  Last night she told me she wanted to, and I quote, ‘pet his floofy hair’.”

Rose paused organizing her tools and took a moment to chew thoughtfully on her bagel and consider that.  “His hair is pretty floofy.”

“Focus, Rose.”

“I’m just saying—I would also pet Poe Dameron’s hair if that was an option.”  Rose had to agree with Finn, however, talking about petting someone’s hair wasn’t something that would normally come out of the Jedi’s mouth.  “I’m guessing Rey partook in some of the eggnog last night?”

“A bit, yeah.”  Finn nodded.  Rose could tell it was more than ‘a bit.’

“Well,” she started, deciding that _maybe_ all their matchmaking hadn’t been for naught.  “I _did_ overhear Poe practicing asking _someone_ on a date last night before the party.”

Finn gasped.  “What?!  I never even saw him.  I was with Rey all night!”

“Which is probably why he left early,” Rose told him with a raise of her eyebrow.

“Don’t you see, Rose?  Now we have to try this—one last shot.  Who knows if he’ll take the chance again.  You know, his ego is very fragile.”

Rose covered her mouth to suppress the laugh at Finn’s very serious expression.  Fragile wasn’t a word Rose would use to describe Poe.  Sensitive and empathetic, definitely, but not exactly in danger of breaking.  However, if he thought Finn and Rey were a thing, he most certainly would back off and be a good, supportive friend about the whole situation.

She took a breath and gathered herself together.  “Okay, then, what’s your plan?  And I mean it— _last one_.”

Finn grinned wide and produced, from seemingly out of nowhere, a sprig of leaves and berries.

“Question: does Rey understand the significance of mistletoe?”

“Yes,” Finn scoffed.  “I told her about it last night.”

“While she was drunk?”

“Look,” he said, jabbing her in the shoulder with his finger.  “Stop trying to poke holes in my master plan.”

“Ow.  Fine.”  Rose rubbed her shoulder where he had poked her and scowled at him.  “Just go hang it up someplace obvious, but not high traffic, and I’ll make sure the tradition is followed.”

 

 

“Are Finn and Rose _still_ working on that astromech?” Rey asked Poe as they crossed each other’s path for the third time that afternoon.

“I’m pretty sure they’ve taken it apart and put it back together a dozen times already,” he said with an almost concerned glance in their direction.

“Have to admire that type of dedication.”

“Hey, you mind checking out something on new _Black One_ for me?  I think there’s a kink in one of the flap wires.”

“Flap wire?” Rey asked, brow raised nearly to her hairline.

“It’s a thing.  Probably,” he said with a grin and a shrug.  Then stopped abruptly, as they reached the spot where his ship was parked.  “Oh.  Look at that.”

Rey cocked her head slightly and blinked at the small branch with little green leaves and couple shriveled red berries tied onto the nose of the black-painted X-Wing.

Suddenly, a whirring started from one end of the hangar then zipped across the floor at full speed towards them.  The astromech skidded to a stop in front of them, beeping and whistling rapidly.

Poe covered his face in his hands and groaned loudly.  Rey held onto her composure only slightly better.

“Oh, is that so, Beebee-ate?  How fascinating.”  She had crouched down to listen to the droid’s tale, but then stood up and faced Poe, telling him quite matter-of-factly:  “Poe, did you know that in some human cultures, standing in close proximity to mistletoe requires two people to engage in the pre-coital exchange of fluids via the mouth?”

Rey and Poe both understood BB-8 perfectly, but Rey had made this pronouncement quite loudly so that anyone listening would know that the droid had preformed his assigned task admirably.  She gave the droid a nod and thanked him for the information before sending their little friend on his way.

Poe, on the other hand, had started crying.

Rey turned her back towards where she knew Finn and Rose were most assuredly watching and took several deep breaths to stave off all of the laughter that wanted to explode out of her chest.  “Are you okay?” she asked Poe after giving him a minute.

“No,” he gasped, hands on his knees as he doubled over trying to regain some measure of self-control.

“Do you think maybe we’ve led them on long enough?”

Poe stood up and wiped his face with his sleeve.  His face was bright red and there were still tears collected in the corners of his eyes.  “I dunno.  I kind of like them working so hard to always get us paired up together on missions, or find us five minutes trapped somewhere so we can make out.”

“I’m sure we can still find some excuse to do that,” Rey said with a smile.

He took another steadying breath, quickly getting over the laughing fit now.  He took a step closer and slowly, perhaps in an attempt to appear hesitant, placed his hands on her hips.  “Are you sure?”

Rey gave him a small smile before turning them slightly so their observers would have a better view.  “The sneaking around has been fun,” she admitted with a bit of a blush.  “But I’m getting impatient waiting for the moments when no one’s looking just so I can touch you.  I don’t want to hide how important you are to me anymore.”

He smiled at her with his whole face—teeth showing, eyes crinkling, and full, flushed cheeks.  “We should really sell it.  You know, for them.”

“Yes, of course.”

 

 

Rose smacked Finn on the chest with the back of her hand.  “Shh!  I think it’s happening!”

“Oh man, he’s biting his lip.  I can’t believe it’s finally happening.  I’m so proud.”  Finn bit into his knuckle as Rose clutched onto his arm as they watched Rey and Poe _finally_ kiss.  All these months of carefully arranging their schedules, mission assignments, strip sabacc games gone awry, or abandoned bunkers out in the frozen tundra that just _had_ to be investigated by only two people where there was likely only one bed.  It was all leading up to this moment.

They watched as after the first shy peck, Poe brushed his hand over her cheek and pulled her back in for another.  They watched as she dug her fingers into his jacket and pressed in against him.  Poe wrapped his arm around her waist and swept her up in a kiss that Rose started to wonder just how they were able to breathe.

Finn gasped and whispered something about how he had been right all along.  Rose could feel her cheeks burning as this was all getting quite intimate for a first kiss.  Then, it was Rose’s turn to gasp and Finn slapped a hand over her eyes because Poe had pushed Rey’s jacket off her shoulders and Rey was pulling on Poe’s buckle and all of a sudden they were both on the floor underneath the mistletoe.

“That escalated quickly,” Finn whispered as he dragged Rose out of the hangar.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the last one of this set! Didn't get a chance to do too many this year, however, there is ONE more holiday Damerey fic coming. It ballooned a bit so it's going to be it's own story and not part of this collection. Hope you enjoyed these! :)


End file.
